nunca te olvidare cap 1
by MXML
Summary: olis a todos la historia se trata de que finn esta enamorado de marcy pero marcy se va de viaje sabiendo eso y ella sufre un accidente en el nuevo pais que va asi sufriendo una perdida de memoria y pasa los años y de nuevo ella se encuentra con finn pero ella no se acuerda de el pero el si de ella . tengo otra cuenta en otro sitio web deviantart tuchamaca90 ojala que les guste :)
1. se fue marcy

NUNCA TE OLVIDARE cap 1

Era un día como cual quiera para toda persona excepto para un chico que iba confesar su a amor a una persona , pues a esta persona el chico la molestaba seguido a la persona era su compañera de escuela ella estaba un salón diferente y ellos se juntaban en ora de física y en receso . bueno el chico sentía algo por ella pero no le decía nada a ella por temor que ella lo rechazara .

finn :asggggggg cuando llegara a la escuela hoy ,hoy si o si tengo que decirle lo que siento por ella

FL: finn que haces haca fuera parece que estás esperando a alguien

F: no no que dices

FL( príncipe flama ): entonces pasa al salón no

finn: eh…eh si

YA EN EL SALON…

Jake : finn vas a mi fiesta de cumpleaños

F: si claro y a quien vas a invitar a tu fiesta

Jake : pues a todos del salón y a las de sexto y a fionna y a marceline

F:ah... y a que horas comienza la fiesta

jake: bueno como a las 7:00 pero vamos a invitarlos a las 5:00 quieres ir con nosotros

F: si claro primero vamos con las chicas

Jake : uhhhhh quieres ver a bonni (es con la chica que lo molestan )

F: que dices jake

jake: ya ya no te enojes

…

F: fionna y marceline donde esta

fionna: uno porque quieres ver a marcy y dos ¿?y Paola?¿ ( una amiga jejeje )

F: mmm… por nada…

Paola está en el salón

fionna: bueno chau marcy

F: jajajaja no molestes eh fionna

F: no puede ser cuando te quiero decir mis sentimientos no bienes , ehh pero si vamos a ir a invitar a las chicas para la fiesta de jake si tengo oportunidad

Después de la escuela el chico estaba ansioso por ir a ver a marcy ….

Jake :finn nos vamos

F: si claro

Jake : primero vamos a ir con fionna y después con marceline

Jake : fionna vas air a mi fiesta si

…..

Fionna : si claro ya invitaron a la marcy y a Paola

Jake : eh no vamos con marcy y después con Paola

Fionna : bueno voy con ustedes y a que ora es la fiesta

Finn : a las 7:00

Después lo chicos se dispusieron ir a la casa de marcy para invitarla

Fionna : ya llegamos a la casa de marcy

finn: si por fin

jake : miren marcy esta con maletas se ira de viaje o que

finn: que no no puede ser


	2. la despedida

NUNCA TE OLVIDARE CAP 2  
finncelin  
fionna: marceline te vas ya yo pensé que te ibas la otra semana  
marceline: no lo siento te mentí no te enojes por favor  
fionna: no como me voy a enojar contigo mi mejor amiga  
marceline: pero Paola no era tu mejor amiga  
fionna: no Paola es mi amiga pero tu eres mi mejor amiga a la persona que le cuento mis cosas primero tu te pones feliz por cualquier cosa que me pone feliz me apoyas tu eres mi mejorrrrrrrrrrrrr amiga te quiero mucho, me vas a extrañar no?¿?  
marceline: si te quiero mucho gracias por ser mi mejor amiga  
fionna: de nada me vas a escribir todos los días y video llamadas  
marceline: claro llamadas y video llamadas jejeej  
jake: te vas de viaje o te mudas  
marceline: me voy de viaje para no volver  
jake: y porque y a?¿ donde?¿  
marceline: a estados unidos y porque pues no lose me lo van a decir en avión pues si me lo dicen a hora puede ser que diga que no y quiera quedarme con mis abuelos  
jake: a bueno que tengas un buen viaje y eres una amiga grandiosa ,¡ te extrañaremos ¡  
marceline: gracias y lo mismo para ti jijee  
finn: te vas de viaje asi como sin nada  
si y pensé que te pondrías alegre porque ya no me varias mas _ dijo la chica con sarcasmo  
finn: chicos nos dejarían solos por un momento si  
fionna: si chicos  
jake: pero?¿ por que?¿  
fionna: porque finn le va decir lo que siente por ella tonto¡  
jake: bueno …  
finn: marceline dime que vez en mi rostro  
marceline: te ves enojado  
finn: si¡ y sabes porque marceline  
marceline: no y porque me lo dices a mi?¿  
finn: porque tu me gustas y hoy te iba a decir lo que siento pero no viniste al colegio y ahora que vengo a tu casa y me doy con la sorpresa que te vas de viaje para no volver .  
marceline: que te pasa a ti sabes lo difícil que es para mi dejar a mi mejor amiga y a mis abuelos y a ti .  
finn: QUE¿?  
marceline: si tú también me gustas y ahora que me voy me lo vas a decir que te pasa ¿?porque?¿  
finn: marceline lo siento pero no podía ,

aguantarme más desde hace tiempo es lo que siento pero tenia miedo que me rechazaras por lo que dicen de mi y como tu eres terca y orgullosa pensé que no me quedarías.  
La chica se puso a llorar en el pecho del chico pues este era más alto que ella  
finn: no llores por favor toma esto es mi pulsera esto es para k me recuerdes todos los días que pasaremos lejos  
marceline: gracias finn no te olvidare ¡ nunca¡  
finn: yo lose marceline dijo el chico mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica así robándole un beso a la chica y la chica le correspondía - así los chicos se dieron un abrazo  
jake: que estará pasando hay?¿  
fionna: no lose pero juraría que finn le robo un beso a marceline  
jake: bueno los dos se gustan así que no es nada malo

marceline: bueno mejor dejo de llorar por que me veo muy débil y?¿ porque vinieron?¿ .  
finn: te íbamos a invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños de jake


End file.
